


Family Ain't Always Blood (And Blood Ain't Always Family)

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [26]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Lots of it, M/M, Panic Attacks, Swearing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh contacts his father and doesn't quite get the reaction he wanted. Luckily, Chuck is more than willing to threaten people and Keegan and Sasha are great at calming Raleigh down.</p><p>**Trigger Warning: Raleigh has a panic attack. Don't read if panic attacks or references to panic attacks trigger you.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ain't Always Blood (And Blood Ain't Always Family)

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning: Raleigh has a panic attack. Don't read if panic attacks or references to panic attacks trigger you.**
> 
> This is the first installation of the three part fic that I have been working on for AGES! The next two will be uploaded directly after this so no need to worry about cliffhangers or suspense! Also, these are long, I don't know whether to apologize or not. I put a lot of work into these, so I genuinely hope they are good.
> 
> In the novelization, Richard Becket is dead. However, I'm resurrecting him for this because I wanted to. 
> 
> HUGE shout out to my mom for editing ALL THREE fics (one right after another) at 2-3 AM!! And for helping come up with the name for them! Also, she's promised to keep pestering me to write this so I won't run out of a muse or inspiration. :)
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Hey Daddy?” Keegan asked from across the small table in her room. 

Raleigh and Keegan were in Keegan’s room coloring while Chuck was at school. Raleigh was taking a couple days off work to relieve Chuck of all the stress. Chuck was almost finished with the semester and summer was approaching. It meant that they’d be able to do more things as a family. It also meant that Chuck was going to be swamped with finals and he was stressing, he was trying to study and watch Keegan and go to school. Raleigh had taken some time off, his assistance wasn’t particularly needed on the parts that were left for the housing they’d finished building. 

“Yeah, Keegs? What’s up?” Raleigh asked and looked up from his drawing of a forest, well it was supposed to look like a forest, at least.

Keegan was fiddling with the crayon in her hand looking at her picture of Max. She didn’t respond so Raleigh asked again.

“It’s okay, Keegan. You can ask me anything.” Raleigh assured his daughter.

She sighed, nodded her head, put her crayon down and looked at him head on.

“What happened to your daddy?” Keegan asked. 

“Aunt Jazmine said that he left, but why? When? Where did he go?” Keegan added.

“He left. Shortly after my mother, your grandmother, died. I don’t know where he went and I’m not entirely sure why he left. But he left and that’s all that matters.” Raleigh replied honestly.

“Why do you want to know?” Raleigh asked after a moment of silence.

“What do you mean by ‘that’s all that matters’ Daddy?” Keegan asked, deflecting Raleigh’s question.

“I mean that I genuinely don’t care about him anymore, not since he left.” Raleigh clarified, gripping his crayon so hard he snapped it in half. He murmured a sorry and Keegan waved her hand signaling it was okay.

“But shouldn’t you care? I mean, he’s your family.” Keegan asked.

Before Raleigh could answer, Max got up from his doggie bed and ran out of the room. A few seconds later they heard the door open and Chuck call out to them.

The rest of the evening went by with Keegan talking about things other than Raleigh’s father. But for the rest of the night, Raleigh was distant, he knew that Chuck could tell, possibly Keegan could as well. He was a little thrown off by Keegan’s questions. He wasn’t even sure if what he said was okay, he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. 

Later as Chuck and Raleigh were getting into bed, Chuck confronted Raleigh. He stood next to Raleigh’s side of the bed where Raleigh was, hands on his hip and his best intimidating look.

“You gonna stare at me like a sassy little shit or are you going to join me in bed and sleep?” Raleigh asked, voice showing just how tired he was.

“No, if I get on the bed, I’ll crash. If I crash, I can’t get you to tell me what’s been eating at you all day.” Chuck replied.

Raleigh groaned, moving into the middle more, patting the bed for Chuck to sit down. Chuck sat down and Raleigh found himself being pulled towards the younger man, his head in the Aussie’s lap, fingers combing through his blonde hair. Chuck tapped his skull with his fingers, signaling for Raleigh to tell him what was going on. Raleigh sighed.

“Keegan asked me where my father was, what happened to him and why did he leave, out of the blue. I told her that it didn’t matter where he was or what he was doing, I don’t care about him anymore. He left and so why should I care about him? She seems to think I should.” Raleigh sighed.

“Of course she does. We raised her to be compassionate towards others.” Chuck said and Raleigh gave him a glance, eyebrows raised in questioning.

“Okay, well Mako raised her to be like that. That was all Mako.” Chuck laughed and Raleigh chuckled as well.

“I can talk to her tomorrow.” Chuck said, still running his fingers through Raleigh’s hair, calming the older man.

“No. I told her she could ask me anything.” Raleigh said.

“Well then this shit’s on you. You opened the door. Be glad she didn’t ask other stuff.” Chuck half joked.

“Should I care about him?” Raleigh asked in a serious tone.

“That’s up to you. I got my own daddy issues.” Chuck replied.

“I just mean, she said I should because he’s my family but family doesn’t just up and leave three kids with no guardian, no one to look out for them, care for them. No one to love them like a parent loves their child.” Raleigh spoke, voice breaking on the last sentence.

Chuck sighed, moving one of his hands to wipe the tears that were running down Raleigh’s cheeks.

“That’s not family.” Raleigh whispered.

“Family is a more complex idea than any of us could ever imagine. I mean, we love our family but sometimes we don’t like them. People disown others, there’s abuse, there’s people with no one to call their family. And there’s that stupid saying that people always say about blood being thicker than water.” Chuck said.

“You and I both know that’s horseshit. Family isn’t always blood, it’s those who are in your life and care about you and love you and want to be in your life. DNA doesn’t matter most of the time.” Chuck spoke up, trying to keep his cool. He always got worked up when someone mentioned blood being thicker than water.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we have a big family. Our DNA is spread all over, we could be the UN because we come from all different walks of life and many different cultures.” Chuck added lightheartedly.

When Raleigh didn’t say anything, just nodded his head, Chuck sighed internally and continued, counting on his fingers as he listed their family members.

“You’ve got me and Dad and Max, we’re Australian shitheads, your husband and father in law so definitely not blood. You’ve got our daughter, Keegan, who we adopted but that doesn’t mean we love her any less than we would if she had our DNA. You’ve got Jazmine, your sister, who is blood but fits in so well with everyone else that she’s family to everyone else as well. Then we’ve got Mako, Japanese and not blood but drift compatible with you so that counts for something. Tendo and Alison, Tendo you’ve known since you began as a Jaeger pilot. Alison seamlessly fitting in, almost as if she’d been there the whole time, also not blood. Stacker, was the Marshall, had been there your whole PPDC career, oh and not blood either. Sasha and Aleksis, not even sure they have blood in their veins, probably some super serum shit that makes them scary and big, but what did Sasha tell you when she was thanking you for saving them? She called you her brother. They’re our obligatory scary relatives. Of course there’s the doctors, Hermann and Newt, too weird to be related to either of us but that means nothing because Newt brings so much familial love to our group. Shit, even Hermann calls himself uncle. Let’s not forget the Wei triplets, who are blood to each other, but are still family to us. They said blood doesn’t matter when you’re a Jaeger pilot, you’re all family. That’s just the family we’ve got with us, that doesn’t count who is with us in our hearts.” Chuck paused to catch his breath and let Raleigh soak that list in.

“Raleigh, we have more family than anyone else I know of. So don’t beat yourself up if you don’t care about your father and thinking that you should just because he’s ‘family’ because that will only hurt you more. Take it from someone else who has daddy issues.” Chuck finished and looked down to see his husband’s eyes were closed.

“Are you fucking sleeping? I just gave a goddamn good speech and you’re fucking sleeping through it!” Chuck growled and went to continue swearing at Raleigh when he saw him smile and his eyes open.

“I wasn’t sleeping. I was listening to every word you said. I promise.” Raleigh smiled and lifted himself up to sit next to Chuck, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then one on the lips.

“Thank you, Chuck.” Raleigh smiled.

“You’re welcome, you damn has-been.” Chuck yawned and laid down, taking Raleigh’s spot.

“’M your has-been. Just like you’re my cocky little shithead with anger management issues.” Raleigh said with a yawn, curling up to Chuck.

“Raleigh?” Chuck asked.

“Yeah?” Raleigh asked, fighting sleep that was beginning to take over.

“Go to sleep.” Chuck said with a light laugh.

“I love you.” Raleigh said.

“I love you too.” Chuck responded just before the two fell asleep.

It was four days later and Raleigh found himself searching the internet for any information on Richard Becket while Keegan was at school. It took Raleigh a while searching before he finally found a last known address. It was in Alaska, seemed almost as if he’d gone back or maybe when he left Raleigh and his siblings, he never left Alaska at all. He wrote down the contact information and then put the piece of paper and his computer back in the bedroom. It was time for him to leave to pick up Keegan.

Raleigh was cuddled with Chuck not quite sleeping yet, just enjoying the peaceful silence.

“I found a piece of paper earlier.” Chuck said nonchalantly.

Raleigh froze and Chuck turned to face him.

“I don’t know if I’m going to try and contact him.” Raleigh said quickly.

“It’s up to you whether or not you contact him, just know that whatever you decide, I’ll support you.” Chuck said and laid his head on Raleigh’s chest. He yawned and said good night to Raleigh, Raleigh replying in return.

“I can hear you thinking. How about you think in the morning and sleep now?” Chuck asked in a sleepy voice.

Raleigh gave an amused sigh and settled in to sleep.

It took Raleigh another four days to decide to call the number that was listed with his last known address. Raleigh about hung up in a panic when a female voice spoke up saying that he’d reached the Becket residence.

“Is, uh, is a Richard there?” Raleigh stammered, his heart beating so fast he thought it would escape his chest.

“May I ask who is calling?” The woman asked.

“Uh, I, uh. I’m an old colleague of his, wanted to get in touch with him again.” Raleigh lied.

“Honey, there’s someone on the phone for you. Apparently they’re an old colleague of yours.” The woman said and Raleigh heard the phone being handed to someone else, hearing a deep voice ask if the woman got a name.

Raleigh felt sick, he felt like he was going to puke. This woman called his father an affectionate pet name. Before he could hang up, a gruff voice familiar from a long time ago, spoke up.

“Yeah? This is Richard. Who is this?” Richard Becket asked.

“It’s Raleigh.” Raleigh said, the line going silent for a moment and then added, “Your son.” 

“How did you get this number?” Richard asked and Raleigh recoiled as if he’d been hit.

“Internet. I wanted to get in touch with you.” Raleigh said, each word pulling at his heart strings.

“Well, I don’t want to be in touch with you. Don’t call back here ever again. That goes for Yancy and Jazmine as well.” Richard said.

Raleigh let out a sob before his father hung up, he knew his father had heard it. He couldn’t help it. His father didn’t know about Yancy. 

Raleigh stared at his phone crying and getting angrier as the seconds passed. His father didn’t even know that his oldest son was dead! He’d never followed them when he left, he left them for good. Raleigh screamed and threw his phone at the wall, watching it shatter into pieces and leaving a mark on the wall. He collapsed to the floor and cried harder, eventually hyperventilating while crying.

He didn’t hear the door open or the calls coming from the front room. He didn’t hear anything until Chuck knelt down in front of him, cupping his face and telling him to breathe.

Once he’d gotten his breathing under control Chuck had pulled him into a hug and he buried his head in Chuck’s neck. He had no more tears to cry, he felt numb and sick and broken. 

“Tell me what happened, babe. What’s wrong?” Chuck asked after a few moments of silence.

“He has a new family. He doesn’t want to talk to me.” Raleigh managed to get out.

“Your father?” Chuck asked and Raleigh shook his head.

“He’s not my father. Not anymore. I won’t let him continue to fuck with my head or hurt me.” Raleigh said angrily.

“What are you--- What happened, Rals?” Chuck asked softly.

“He told me not to call back. Then he told me that that applied to Jazmine and Yancy, as well.” Raleigh said and buried his head in Chuck’s shoulder.

“Yancy? But Yancy’s…” Chuck trailed off, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He swallowed his next words when Raleigh began crying again. Chuck pulled the two of them up and into their bedroom, Keegan following quietly. Keegan and Chuck curled up on either side of him, not speaking.

Once Raleigh had fallen asleep and Chuck knew he wouldn’t be woken up if Chuck moved, he got up.

“Stay with Daddy. Watch over him for me, please?” Chuck whispered when Keegan looked at him confusion written all over her face. She nodded and Chuck made his way into the kitchen, swiping the piece of paper with Richard Becket’s contact information on it, and making his way into his backyard so as not to disturb his daughter or husband.

He dialed Herc’s number first.

“Hey, Raleigh’s dad is--- well actually there’s no word for what he is. He told Raleigh not to contact him again, told him that neither Yancy or Jazmine were welcome to contact him either. Yeah, that’s right. The fucker doesn’t even know his oldest son is dead. You might want to come over, I’m calling him and there’s no guarantee that I won’t get on a plane to Alaska and kill him.” Chuck said all at once, not letting Herc say anything but a single sentence.

“Jesus, yeah, okay I’ll be there in five minutes.” Herc spoke and Chuck hung up.

“May need to kill someone. FYI, they hurt Raleigh. Any advice as former prison guards?” Chuck sent a quick text to both Sasha and Aleksis. The Russians responded almost immediately, saying the exact same thing.

“We’ll help. Be over in a few.” The text had said, another one coming right after from Sasha’s phone.

“For emotional support and then if our special skills are needed, well we’ll be there.”

Chuck sent a message to Herc, Sasha, and Aleksis letting them know to come on in and that Raleigh and Keegan were in the bedroom. He would be in the backyard, yelling at someone.

Chuck without hesitation typed in the phone number and hit the call button. A female voice answered and Chuck was seeing red already.

“Becket residence, may I ask who is calling?” The woman’s voice came across the line.

“I need to talk to Richard. It’s important.” Chuck gritted out.

“May I ask who is calling?” She repeated.

“I need to speak with Richard, it’s important, very important.” Chuck said, feeling his blood begin to boil.

He heard the phone move from one hand to another and a gruff voice came over the line.

“Who is this? And what’s so important that you’re yelling at my wife?” Richard Becket spat.

“Hello, sir. I’m a former Jaeger pilot. I wanted to inform you that your son Yancy died. Years ago. Apparently you didn’t know that but I get a feeling you don’t care. You fucking told your son not to contact you again, then told him to tell his sister and DEAD brother not to either. You don’t give a fuck about people or family and I can’t believe I almost died protecting a piece of shit like you.” Chuck spewed and saw Aleksis and his father come out back.

“Who the fuck is this?” Richard asked.

“My name is Chuck and you should probably sleep with your eyes open for the rest of your life.” Chuck threatened and hung up.

“Well, at least you didn’t tell him your last name. Lot of Chuck’s in California, I hope.” Herc joked.

Chuck turned towards his father and punched him, fist colliding with his father’s jaw. Herc having been caught off guard and with the force behind the punch, stumbled back. Aleksis stepped in between the two Australian’s preventing anymore fists flying.

“That was Raleigh’s father.” Chuck sneered.

“And don’t worry, I’m not going to kill him. No, I want him to live in pain and suffering knowing that his son died and that he didn’t give a shit.” Chuck spat.

“That’s a lot of pain. Losing a child, it’s hard. We found you a couple hours later, but the second you left the ‘Dome I felt you were dead.” Herc spoke, voice strained.

“I’m hoping it’s a lot of pain.” Chuck said.

“It’s a pain I’d never wish on my worst enemy.” Herc sighed.

“Well then I guess you’re a better man than I am. I want this fucker to feel so much pain for the rest of his life, Dad.” Chuck spat before going into the house, stopping in his tracks when he saw Raleigh, Sasha, and Keegan sitting on the couch Octonauts playing in the background. 

The three couldn’t see him, he was behind them. Sasha was murmuring things in both English and Russian to Raleigh while Keegan had climbed onto Raleigh’s lap and had wrapped herself around him, holding him tight. Sasha had seen Chuck from the corner of her eye and had told Keegan that they should go find some ice cream and cookies and a plush that might help Raleigh. Keegan hesitated before Raleigh nodded, telling her it was okay. Aleksis and Herc went into the kitchen to get the food Sasha had said, and probably other stuff, while the two girls went to Keegan’s room.

“What did you threaten him with?” Raleigh asked quietly.

“Nothing.” Chuck said, walking around the couch and sinking down next to Raleigh.

“Okay, I might have--- fuck that, I totally told him to sleep with his eyes open for the rest of his life.” Chuck hissed, his accent getting thicker.

Raleigh just nodded.

“What do I tell Jaz?” He asked. Chuck felt what little of his heart that wasn’t hurting, break.

“Whatever you want, but she deserves to know the truth.” Chuck said.

Raleigh nodded, going silent. He stayed silent for the rest of the night. Even as Keegan, Sasha, Aleksis, and Herc sat around their coffee table, the six of them eating left overs and junk food.

It was two days later when Jazmine had asked Raleigh what was eating at him. The two were having lunch in the café in the bookstore where Jazmine had a job. She’d permanently moved to California to stay close to Raleigh. They had lunch together weekly and Sunday family dinner nights. 

Sunday family dinner nights were the best, Raleigh thought and Jazmine had told him that she agreed. The whole family got together to have dinner, play games, or watch a movie. Of course ‘the whole family’ meaning Chuck, Raleigh, Keegan, Jazmine, the Wei triplets, the Kaidonovskys, Pentecost, Herc, Mako, Tendo and Alison, and Newt and Hermann. It was loud and a lot of people but no one had a problem with it. Everyone looked forward to Sunday family dinner nights, even Hermann Gottlieb. 

“Raleigh?” Jazmine asked, pulling Raleigh from his daydream.

“I’m only telling you this because you deserve to know the truth. I don’t want to hurt you but it’s too late for that now.” Raleigh sighed.

“I contacted our father.” Raleigh continued, venom dripping as he said the last word.

“He’s alive?” Jazmine asked tentatively.

“Technically. He’s dead to me, though.” Raleigh sighed.

“Why?” She asked and Raleigh shook his head. 

Raleigh didn’t want to tell Jazmine. What if she ran away again? Raleigh couldn’t lose another sibling, he couldn’t lose anyone else. 

“Raleigh, please.” Jazmine said and covered her brother’s hands in hers. 

“He told us not to contact him. He’s got a new family.” He said, leaving out the Yancy part.

“That fucking asshole.” Jazmine spat out.

“Chuck threatened him. Well, he just told him to sleep with his eyes open.” Raleigh said.

“Good.” Jazmine said.

“Herc’s making burgers tonight, are you in for dinner?” Raleigh asked his sister. She nodded.

Jazmine took that as a cue to change subjects.

Raleigh was helping Herc with the grill outside, later that night when Jazmine arrived. Keegan was playing outside in the back with Max. 

“Hey Jaz.” Chuck called from the kitchen as she shut the door behind her.

“Hey. I know I tell you that you ought to lock your door but I’d hate to be the idiot who tried to come in your house.” Jazmine laughed as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah. We can take ‘em. I mean I did sur---” Chuck rambled while slicing fruit and was cut off by Jazmine.

“A nuclear explosion, you survived one yes I know.” Jazmine rolled her eyes.

Chuck stuck his tongue out at her and handed Jazmine a green salad to put together.

“Thanks for threatening my father. I mean, he was gone before he even left us but it still hurts.” Jazmine said quietly.

“Yeah, well, what kind of fucking dipshit ignores their kid’s to a point where he doesn’t even know his son is dead?” Chuck spewed and stabbed a grape.

“Wait, what?” Jazmine asked staring at Chuck.

Chuck froze and refused to look at Jazmine.

“Charles.” She growled and well, she used his first name, he had to look at her.

“Yes?” He asked sheepishly.

“Explain.” She said and pointed a salad tong at him.

Raleigh and Herc were laughing as they watched Keegan put a flower crown on Max when they heard Chuck yelling from the door as Jazmine flew out the backdoor heading straight for Raleigh and she looked pissed.

“I’M SORRY RALEIGH, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU DIDN’T TELL HER EVERYTHING!” Chuck yelled.

Jazmine tackled Raleigh, which was a surprising feat because he wasn’t exactly light.

“You fucker! You should’ve fucking told me about him not knowing Yancy was dead! Raleigh I’m not a fucking child anymore, you don’t have to lie to me!” Jazmine yelled and hit Raleigh’s shoulders.

Raleigh saw Herc and Chuck pull Keegan into the house and shut the back door.

“I wasn’t trying to lie to you. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to unnecessarily hurt you.” Raleigh said as she continued hitting him on his shoulders, crying.

“UNNECESSARILY HURT ME?!” Jazmine shouted.

“He’s my brother too, Raleigh! I should know!” She sobbed, stopping her movements and curling into Raleigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I know, I’m sorry. I wanted to protect you but I was wrong in keeping that from you.” Raleigh apologized.

“I was afraid you’d leave. Jaz. I can’t lose another sibling. I can’t lose the people I care about anymore.” Raleigh said, voice breaking as he held his crying sister.

“I’m not leaving. I will never leave you again.” Jazmine promised Raleigh.

“Please don’t promise something like that.” Raleigh said before he could stop himself, Jazmine freezing in his arms.

“I’d love to make a joke about something, perhaps about killing him or sending him a bag of dicks but I just can’t right now, Raleigh. It hurts. It hurts even more now that I know that he didn’t know Yancy died. It hurts me to know he wasn’t at his funeral like a father should be.” Jazmine cried.

“I wish I could make a joke as well.” Raleigh sighed.

The two Becket siblings sat outside curled up with one another in silence for what seemed like a lifetime to Raleigh.

“What should we do? Do we just go on? Move forward?” Jazmine asked.

“I don’t know, Jaz. Not a lot we can do.” Raleigh sighed and shrugged.

“When I left home, I had two brothers, when I came back, I only had one.” Jazmine said staring at the ground.

“Raleigh, when he left us, he was abandoning three kids. One of the three is gone and he didn’t know because he didn’t care. I need to do something. I need to do something for Yancy, to make up for everything.” Jazmine said.

“You have nothing to make up for, Jazmine. You were a kid, we were kids too. No one can blame us for what we did. You leaving, Yancy and I enrolling in the Academy, we were kids.” Raleigh said.

“And don’t for once think that you need to do a sort of repentance to Yancy for not being there. Yancy would just be glad you’re alive and well. He’d want you to live your life.” Raleigh assured his sister.

“I still want him to hurt. How can a father do that? I thought it was bad when he left us, but he didn’t just leave us, he replaced us and never gave a shit about us again. Raleigh, I have all the family I need right now, I’m not looking for my father. I’m looking for closure. He needs to know how much pain and damage he caused to our family.” Jazmine spoke as he looked up at her brother.

“What were you thinking of?” Raleigh sighed.

“Going to see the fucker in person, letting Chuck punch him.” Jazmine spat.

“I could visit Yancy’s grave. I know his body’s not there but it’s the principle of the matter. I haven’t been there yet, haven’t been able to visit it.” Jazmine spoke softly.

“I haven’t been there since the funeral.” Raleigh said.

“I need to go there. I need the closure.” Jazmine said and Raleigh nodded.

“So, we’re going to Alaska?” Chuck’s voice came from the door separating the dining room and the backyard. The two Becket siblings looked up to see Chuck, Herc, and Keegan watching them.

“Eavesdropping, I’m ashamed of all you.” Jazmine teased.

“Yeah, looks like we’re going to Alaska.” Raleigh said and Jazmine nodded.

“Chuck’ll book the flights later. How about we eat?” Herc asked as he made his way to the grill with the hamburger patties.

Raleigh nodded and stood up, helping Jazmine up who had an armful of Keegan the moment she was standing upright.

“So I can punch him?” Chuck asked Raleigh when he engulfed him in a hug.

“You can do whatever you want to him.” Raleigh whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> The next two that are tied into this will be uploaded ASAP. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Everyone who reads this, you are amazing and I love you! 
> 
> Rant or something below, feel free to not read this part of the end note.
> 
> I'm a lot like Chuck, I get angry when people tell me "blood is thicker than water" because it's like a slap to my face. I'm not sure if I've mentioned before, I'm adopted. I've been raised know that my "real parents" are my adoptive parents who took care of me my entire life and that my birth parents are known as my "birth parents" or "biological parents." I have had several people (including a therapist) tell me that my birth parents are my "real parents" and it makes me angry. That quote itself makes me angry, it may seem irrational but I've lived 22 (almost 23) years having people tell me that. I take great pleasure in letting them know that the quote is wrong. That the real quote is "the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb" and that people have cherry-picked the quote. Anyway, yeah, end rant. Sorry about the rant.


End file.
